Supernaturally Acquired
by chairbuck12
Summary: Set directly after Founders Day. Katherine is back. Stefan is missing. And a spell gone horribly right pushes Damon and Elena closer together, right as a new supernatural force returns to Mystic Falls bent on revenge. slightly AU. spoilerish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second Damon/Elena story! Starts up directly after Founders Day. Other couples include: Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Tyler, Matt/Caroline, Caroline/Jeremy with brief mentions of Jeremy/Anna and Jeremy/Vickie. Spoilers taken from Comic Con incoorperated in this story. Slightly AU.**

**Rated M for language, violence, and brief sexual scenes.**

_

* * *

__Supernaturally Acquired  
Chapter One_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Elena had found Uncle John dead in her kitchen.

Two weeks since her brother Jeremy had OD'd and been rushed to the hospital.

Two weeks since Katherine's return.

Two weeks before everything changed forever.

Elena Gilbert sat in her kitchen, her fork pushing her eggs with her fork lifelessly on her plate as she listened to Jenna chattering in a fake, happy voice. Elena was not exactly happy at the moment though, her thoughts a dark murky mess as she recollected the last two weeks.

After the mess at the Founders Day, she had walked home, rather upset that her clothes had been stolen. She had walked into her kitchen after hearing a groan, and nearly screamed as she saw Uncle John on the floor. Blood was everywhere, and Uncle John's lifeless eyes stared back at her as she shakily put a hand up to her mouth to keep from vomiting. She must have screamed at some point though, because footsteps eventually could be heard coming down the steps as Aunt Jenna came into the kitchen, her eyes widening and a sort of choking sound emitting from her lips as she saw Uncle John on the floor.

And then the police were called, the house becoming populated with officers asking questions, writing down answers in white little notebooks, and being rather a nuisance to the family.

No, she didn't know who could have wanted to hurt Uncle John. _Every vampire in town who wasn't killed by the device._

Yes, she was the first one at the scene of the crime.

No, she did not know that her brother was upstairs and that he wasn't breathing.

Jeremy was rushed to the hospital then, tears pouring silently down Elena's cheeks as she accompanied him in the ambulance. Aunt Jenna had stayed to answer more of the police's questions, and Elena wished for more than the first time tonight for Stefan. He'd know exactly what to do, what to say, and Elena wondered where he was. He was supposed to meet her at the hospital, but that had been over an hour ago. He should have called by now, concerned about Elena's whereabouts, she thought to herself. But he hadn't. And Elena was scared, her heart pounding painfully in her chest, her body shaking as they arrived at the hospital.

Jeremy was carted away, and a nice nurse gave Elena a cup of coffee and a package of Twinkies. Elena sat down on one of the plastic chairs, her food and beverage long forgotten on a coffee table beside her as she put her head in her hands, crying quietly to herself.

"Elena?"

Elena looked up, into a pair of seemingly concerned blue eyes, and smiled shakily through her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Damon looked down at his scuffed boots, and made a noncommittal grunt.

"I-uh what happened?"

"Jeremy OD'd on painkillers. My painkillers actually."

"I'm sorry," Damon said, sitting next to her, his hand inching closer to her hand before moving back towards his side and dangling there.

"You don't have to be, it's not your fault," she said, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Damon flinched slightly at her words, his and Jeremy's last conversation playing in his mind like a bad record.

"How is he?" Damon asked instead of what he really wanted to do, which was for some reason beg for forgiveness. Elena shrugged, her eyes going blank for a moment before turning to gaze into Damon's blue ones.

"You don't think he…..tried to kill himself…because of me?"

Damon's eyes widened and he stared at Elena for a long moment before shaking his head emphatically.

"Never. Not in a million years. Never because of you."

Elena's eyes filled with tears, and she scooted her chair closer to Damon's her hand brushing lightly against his before intertwining her fingers with his.

Damon looked at his hand in shock, emotions flickering on his face before it became blank again, like a chalkboard that had been erased after a long day of school.

They sat there for a few moments, Elena's silent cries still filling the room, before Damon was able to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind ever since he'd come to the hospital. He still didn't know why he came to the hospital anyways.

"Where's Stefan? He told me he was going to meet you here after I got home from…." Damon trailed off, his hand tightening around hers for just a few moments before loosening its tightening grip.

"Home from what?"

"Nevermind."

"He never called me back after I got home. Someone stole my clothes and I heard a noise and…..Damon what's wrong?"

Damon's face had suddenly flushed with anger at her words, his hand ripping away from hers as he turned to stare at him.

Elena looked back, shrinking in her chair at Damon's accosting glare.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elena?" Elena said, her voice trailing off into a question.

"Why didn't I compel you in Georgia?"

Elena glanced up at him, her eyes questioning. "Because we were having fun, Damon, what's going on?"

Damon stood up from his chair, his eyes not meeting hers.

"I've got to go. Would you like me to call someone to stay with you?"

Elena shook her head. "No, what's going on?"

Damon smirked. "Nothing princess, I just have to go check on something. I'm sorry about Jeremy."

Damon started to walk away, and Elena stared after him. _What the hell had just happened?_

"Uncle John's dead," Elena called out after him. Damon stopped, and turned around, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry," he said mechanically.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Damon made it back to the mansion in record time. Shrugging off his jacket he went into the main living room, his vampire hearing listening for the tiniest whisper of noise. He nodded to himself as he heard nothing out of the ordinary, and sighing to himself he poured a shot of whiskey before sitting on the couch.

He was so _stupid_. He angrily took a sip of the whiskey, his hand tightening on the glass as he remembered _the kiss_ that had happened between him and Elena just over an hour ago. But it hadn't been Elena who he was kissing, Damon's brain chimed to him annoyingly.

Katherine was back.

Stefan was missing.

And Damon had an urge to go back to the hospital so strong that it almost felt _supernaturally acquired._

Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder where Stefan is? Speculation anyone? Will give you a cookie if you guess right! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to post this tomorrow, but all this positive feedback pushed me to finish the second chapter! =)**  
**Thank you to all those who favorited and alerted this story. Special thanks to ZayZay1221, vdiaries1996, KB22, Debann84, and Heart-Broken-In-Love for taking the time to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own The Vampire Diaries, JP and KW do. I'm merely playing with there characters as if they were my own, so please don't sue! =) **

_

* * *

__Supernaturally Acquired  
Chapter Two_

* * *

_Damon ripped open the Salvatore mansions door, the doors hinges squeaking loudly as the door ripped from the doorframe; landing in the grass a few feet away. Damon growled; a mixture of guilt, pleasure, and sweet contentment swimming in his chest making him want to hit something, wanting to feel the crack of a human skull against his fist, and taste the sweet blood of an innocent virgin._

_Enough._

_He had kissed Elena, and whatever feelings he was now currently feeling would be nothing compared to what his brother would feel when Damon told him._

_Better to rip off a bandage instead of letting the cut blister and become infected._

_What Damon couldn't understand, even as he entered the living room, was why he felt so damn guilty about it._

_These emotions were supposed to be purged from Damon's system, erased from his mind, but yet they came back to haunt him every single time he did something slightly indecent. He wasn't supposed to be feeling guilt. That wasn't him. Damon growled angrily at the thoughts in his head, wishing that he could just turn the pain off again. But he couldn't because of her, and that made him even angrier._

"_Stefan?" he yelled._

"_I'm upstairs," Stefan called, his voice sounding a little strained even to Damon's ears. Damon's keen sense of instinct kicked in and he listened for anything out of the ordinary as he walked up the stairs towards Stefan's room._

_And then he felt it._

_Damon stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he felt a shock of pure pain electrocute his system. It steadily intensified and Damon groaned sinking to the floor and clutching at his heart with one hand, the other gripping the banister until pieces of it broke off._

_Go to the hospital._

_That thought sunk into his brain, and he gave another groan as the pain in his heart intensified. He hadn't felt anything like it in over a hundred years, this pain. It filled up every part of his body, from his toes to his head, and every thought of his was focused on going to the hospital; for some reason he knew that going there would make the pain would go away._

_Fuck it._

_Stefan would be fine, he thought to himself as he walked unsteadily down the stairs. All that mattered at the moment was getting to the hospital before his heart exploded._

_As he raced to the hospital, there was a moan upstairs, and a snickering laugh. _

"_Looks like I have you all to myself," a sweet voice said._

_There was a crunch, a loud yell, and then blissful silence._

* * *

Elena stared at the waiting room wall in silence. It had been about an hour since Damon had left, and there had been no good news concerning Jeremy so far. Jenna was still at the house answering the police's questions, and Elena wished for not the first time that Jenna would get done soon and come to the hospital. Elena didn't want to be alone right now.

She flipped open her phone, noticing that she had no new messages, and frowned. Where in the world was Stefan? Why had Damon just suddenly disappeared, and why did Elena get the sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong?

"Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena looked up, noticing the nice nurse who had given her the coffee, and tried miserably to smile.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your brother is doing fine. The doctors pumped his stomach, and he should recover."

Elena felt like jumping for joy. With a small shriek, she jumped up and hugged the nurse. She pretended to ignore the nurses shocked look, and pulled away with a watery smile.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely. The nurse nodded smiling, and Elena felt like screaming with happiness.

She sat back down on one of the plastic chairs, and sent Aunt Jenna a text telling her that Jeremy was okay. She thought about it for a moment, and then also sent Stefan and Damon a text as well.

After a few moments she stood up, and walking up to the counter, asked the nurse if she could see her friends in another section of the hospital and how long it would be before she could see her brother.

"He's resting right now, maybe come back in a couple hours? I also have some papers for you or a guardian to sign concerning medical dues and therapy arrangements."

Elena looked up. "Therapy?"

The nurse nodded. "He will need therapy."

Elena nodded, knowing that the nurse was right but not wanting to think about her brother in another session of therapy.

They had both gotten therapy when their parents had died, and while Elena had liked pouring out her sadness and grief to a counselor, Jeremy became sullen and quiet in contrast. Therapy was were all the problems had started for Jeremy, the drugs and the drinking, and Elena didn't want him to go through it again if it was going to just start more problems. But it looked like she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I can go visit my friends now?"Elena asked after a couple moments of silence.

The nurse nodded, and Elena walked to the other side of the hospital. She was extremely happy that her brother was okay, but still felt lingering sadness for Uncle John.

However much she had disliked him, she wished she could have gotten to know him better.

She rounded the corner, and saw Matt and Ms. Forbes sitting in plastic chairs similar to the one Elena had been sitting in just a couple of minutes ago.

Matt saw her first, a mixture of sadness and concern etched on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," Elena muttered sitting down. Her good mood immediately dampened as she watched Ms. Forbes crying silently into a tissue.

"Its fine…..I heard about your brother….I'm glad he's alright…..And your Uncle…..Sorry for your loss." Matt said. Elena nodded, not knowing what to say.

"How is Caroline?" Elena finally asked.

"She's still in surgery."

"What happened? I know you guys crashed….."

"Tyler was driving, and he just started acting crazy. Said his head was killing him…..Caroline tried to take control of the wheel, but it was too late. We hit a fence."

Elena's eyebrows rose. _Tyler's head was killing him? _

"Tyler was actually fine, which was really weird because there was a piece of barbed wire stuck in him when the police pulled him out of the car….They pulled it out of course, but when he was checked at the hospital there wasn't even a puncture wound…Weird."

Elena's mouth dropped open, and she hastily shut it as Matt gave her a strange look.

Ms. Forbes looked up then, and shook her head. "His father was in the building when it caught on fire…..He's dead….I told him it was a bad idea…" she stopped talking suddenly, and stood up.

"I'm going to go see if there's any news on Caroline." Ms. Forbes said, standing up and walking down the hallway.

"I'm going to text Bonnie," Elena said quietly, surprised that she had forgotten her friend for so long. She couldn't exactly say she was a hundred percent happy with her best friend at the moment, but Elena could relate to what Bonnie was probably feeling, having lost enough people in her life to last a lifetime. She understood Bonnie's anger, but not enough to forgive completely for what had almost happened to Stefan and Damon.

"She texted me and told me she was coming to the hospital. She should have been here over an hour ago," Matt supplied.

**Bonnie where are you?**, Elena texted.

She had to wait several moments before her phone vibrated.

**I did something horrible again. I'm trying to fix it.**

Elena looked at her phone for a several moments, feeling a rush of anger course over her suddenly, seemingly from nowhere. _What the hell?_

**Bonnie, what did you do?**, Elena texted back, another course of rage passing through her leaving her shaking. Matt looked at her concerned.

**Something horrible.**

**Bonnie this is serious what did you do?**, Elena texted back, shaking off anger that was pitted in her stomach, even though she wasn't angry at Bonnie, or anything for that matter.

**Come to my house. Bring Damon.**

Elena looked at the phone for several seconds, her eyes staring at the letters uncertainly. What was going on with Bonnie? Damon wasn't exactly Bonnie's favorite person, and now Bonnie was demanding that Elena bring Damon to Bonnie's house? The pieces weren't adding up, and Elena felt a shiver of alarm pass through her. Where was Stefan, she thought for the millionth time. What is happening? Why am I so angry?

**Fine.**, Elena texted, standing up.

"Uh, Matt, I need to go…..Can you send me a text when Jeremy wakes up and when Caroline gets out of surgery?" she felt another stab of rage tug at her heart, and her hands started shaking.

"Uh, sure Elena. Are you okay?" Matt asked.

Elena nodded. She bent down gave Matt a brief hug.

"Tell Tyler that I'm sorry for what happened to his Dad if you see him," she said quietly, standing up.

Matt nodded, and Elena walked away. She made it out of the hospital, and texted Jenna the good news, asking her to come to the hospital as soon as possible so someone could be there when Jeremy woke up.

She got into her car, a million thoughts in her head as she headed for the Salvatore mansion.

Where was Stefan?

Why was she so angry all of the sudden, to the point where she couldn't see straight?

And what in the world did Bonnie do?

* * *

**Coming up: What exactly happened to Stefan, and what in the world did Bonnie do? Speculate away! ;) ;) (Oh, and what is up with Damon and Elena's wonky feelings?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three  
Supernaturally Acquired_

* * *

_Stefan opened the door to the mansion, Elena's words still encasing him in a wonderfully pleasant cocoon._

_She loved him. Just him._

_Stefan smiled a small smile at that thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. He was happy that the whole mess with John and the vampires was over, happy that things could now settle down to some form of peace for Elena, even if it was for only a little while. He was happy that she loved him, happy about so many million different reasons, all of them fitting together to form a puzzle piece of happiness, joy, and love._

_There was still a lingering doubt in his head about Damon's feelings for Elena, but all lingering doubt about how she felt about __him__ had been erased from his mind with Elena's soft words at the Grille. Her declaration that she loved him just proved the point that he had been trying to prove to himself all along. She was not Katherine. She wasn't capable of loving two people at once and destroying them both in the process._

_He opened the door to his room, to change into a clean t-shirt and maybe write about the day's events in his journal before meeting Elena at the hospital, convinced that evil and darkness would not ruin their happiness like it always did; in the form of brothers, or lies, or deceit….for Elena's sake. For both of their sakes._

_He was wrong._

"_Miss me lover?" came a sweet voice from the other side of the room._

_Stefan stared at the person in front of him, dread and shock showing on his face for a split second before he was able to form it into a cool, composed face, one that Damon had been able to perfect and one that Stefan was trying hard to mimic._

"_Katherine?" Stefan asked, taking a few steps closer to her. He noticed her jeans, black leather jacket, and boots before moving his eyes to her face. Her curly hair, pouty red lips, and bright smile made her look like Elena down to the dot, but it was the eyes that gave her away. They were dark, cruel, unforgiving eyes, so unlike Elena's eyes which were full of life; and they made Stefan shiver slightly as she turned her powerful gaze on him._

"_Were you expecting someone else? After all, I came back for you."_

_Stefan could have laughed, if he wasn't too busy inching his hand towards the stake that was lying a few feet from him on his desk table. _

"_The problem is Katherine, I hate you." Stefan said, his hand just barely an inch away from the stake; close enough to touch it with his fingers._

_Katherine laughed then, a cruel unforgiving laugh, and faster than Stefan could comprehend snatched the stake off the table, twirled it once in her nimble fingers, and plunged it into Stefan's stomach._

_Stefan gasped, the pain almost unbearable, and Katherine laughed, her hand edging the sharp point deeper into his stomach as she knelt down to look at him with malicious eyes._

"_Did you think I was stupid enough to fall for that?"_

_Stefan shook his head, the pain only intensifying as she increased the pressure on the stake driving it deeper still._

"_I hate you," he groaned out in pain. Katherine laughed again, and shook her head._

"_Hate?...Really? Seems like hate is the start of a love story Stefan, not the end of one," _

_Stefan shook his head, black dots forming across his vision, and Katherine smirked._

"_Did I forget to mention that the stake was dipped in vervain? Just the pointy end of course," _

"_Why?" Stefan groaned, his vision becoming hazier._

_Katherine's smirk widened and she bent closer to him, kissing his cheek, her breath caressing him._

"_Because I want you dear…..just you. And I'll be damned if I don't have you." _

_Stefan, almost unconscious heard his name called from downstairs. _

"_I'm upstairs," he managed to whisper. Katherine's face slipped for a split moment and Stefan saw pure uncalculated rage take its place instead. Katherine dug the stake out of him, twirling it again for good measure, and plunged it back in, lower than the previous wound._

_Stefan gave a silent gasp, and fell over to the side, unconscious. Katherine stood perfectly still, listening for a few moments before giving a silent laugh. Whoever was in the house was gone, and Katherine felt an urge to pat herself on the back in accomplishment._

"_Poor Stefan's all knocked out now," she whispered to herself as she got her cell phone from her pocket, dialing in a number before leaning on the table next to her to wait for the phone to pick up. It didn't, and Katherine pouted to herself before leaving a voice mail._

"_I've got him. I'm bringing him back to location. I may need reinforcements."_

_Katherine ended the call, and looked down at Stefan's body. _

"_Looks like I'll be bringing you to Daddy," she purred satisfactorily, her hand reaching down to caress his cheek._

_She grabbed him by his legs, dragging his unconscious body down the stairs. Each bump his body on the polished floor made Katherine's grin grow larger, and with a simple twist of her arm she broke one of the bones in his leg. He gave a quiet gasp in reply, still unconscious, but very much aware of the pain._

"_Oops, Daddy isn't going to like that one bit," she said to herself as she dragged him to her car. She tied his arms viciously to the backseat of the car using spare rope she had found at a hardwood store, and with a vicious smile drove out of the parking lot._

_Destination, unknown._

* * *

**A/N: Did I trick any of you by posting the authors note down here? Anyone? No? *makes sad face***

**This fanfiction just keeps on writing itself! Three chapters in two days? That's the biggest victory I've had since...well, forever. =) lol... I know that I said I was going to post a scene with Bonnie/Damon/Elena and what Bonnie did in this chapter, but the Stefan/Katherine stuff got way too long. I like short chapters. But I promise you, that confrontation will be happening next chapter! Sorry!**

**All of you guys that are guessing, continue to speculate! I'll tell you that so far THREE different people have speculated correctly. (I wont tell you who.) Anymore guesses as to what in the world Bonnie did? And who in the world is Katherine's daddy? o_0**

**And a question for you all...What other pairings would you like to see in this fanfiction? I'm open for anything (other than anything that would ruin D/E of course) so leave me your opinion in your review!**

**Lastly, I would like to thank KB22, Zoraya Windwalker, xxsakurarokzxx, and ZayZay1221 for reviewing. *hands out cookies.* Also, thanks to everyone who favorited this story, and everyone who alerted (I guess this is the right word...) this story!**

**Coming up: Bonnie/Damon/Elena confrontation!**


End file.
